The Evil Author
by AQ
Summary: A 10-part humorous fic, starring me (AQ), the Kenshin cast, the Yu-Gi-Oh crew, the Fushigi Yuugi males and the Yu-Yu Gang. Please R&R! (rated for cussing and some violence)FINISHED
1. Part I: The Introduction

Hey Everyone! While I was on vacation in Philadelphia, I've written this fic! It's quite funny, well, sort of, at least I think so. There are 10 parts to it! Not really long. It's in script, since I think it's the best format for humor fics! Well if this isn't humor enough, sorry... I tried my best.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any anime's in this chapter, or any of the characters, in this chapter! This chapter only! Of course I own AQ (that's me!).  
  
Dedication: To everyone who's ever known me/read my stuff/knows I exist! If you're reading this, this fic is for you!!! ^_^  
  
Great! Now onto the story! Enjoy, and please review!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The Evil Author  
  
Part I: The Introduction  
  
AQ: *working on her website* Finally done! My website rocks!!! ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: o.O Your web is made of rocks???  
  
Shizuru: *bonks him on the head with a frying pan* Yes you idiot, she's been working on a pile of rocks to make her web, considering the fact that she's a spider. *glares*  
  
Sanouske: AQ's a spider??? x_x *faints*  
  
Saitou: Moron.  
  
Sanouske: *suddenly revived* What did you say?  
  
Saitou: Moron.  
  
Chou: I'm next! I'm next!! *runs up waving arms* What did I miss?  
  
Yahiko: Everyone making fun of Sano!  
  
Chou: Cool! My turn! ROOSTER HEAD!!!  
  
Sanouske: Shut up you broom head!  
  
Chou and Sanouske: *get into fight*  
  
Kenshin: -_-;; I'll just be over here, minding my own busness, washing the laundry, making breakfast for AQ-sama (what was that last one?)  
  
AQ: Kenshin, it's dinner time!!! ^_^  
  
Kenshin: O, right, dinner. ^^U I'll get right to it, Mistress.  
  
AQ: ^_^!  
  
Chou and Sanouske: *still fighting*  
  
Sanouske: Broom head!  
  
Chou: Rooster head!  
  
Sanouske: Broom head!  
  
Chou: Rooster head!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop* Riiiiiiight, o-kay....  
  
Kuwabara: So if she's not a spider, why does she need a web?? x_x  
  
The Yu-Yu Gang: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kayko: Kuwabara, you're making us all look bad.  
  
Kuwabara: @_@ *confused*  
  
Hiei: Worse than those two? *points at Chou and Sanouske STILL fighting*  
  
Shizuru: At least they've got a perfect gentleman on the show. *points at Kenshin making dinner*  
  
Kurama: What about me?  
  
AQ: You're a half-demon.  
  
Kurama: So what?  
  
AQ: That doesn't count as 'man' in 'gentleman'. ^_^  
  
Kurama: *trips*  
  
*setting suddenly changes to the forest during the Dark Tournament*  
  
Toguro: Die you back-stabbing bitch!!!  
  
Genkai: Me?! It was all your fault!!  
  
*start fighting while everyone cheers for Genkai*  
  
Toguro: *punch*  
  
Genkai: *dodge*  
  
Toguro: *punch*  
  
Genkai: *trip and fall*  
  
Toguro: Got you now!!!! *punch*  
  
Genkai: *gets obliterated*  
  
*cheering stops*  
  
Yusuke: Waaahhh! My master's dead!! What's gonna happen to meeee!!!  
  
Kayko: Poor Yusuke.  
  
Hiei: My hand still hurts. I doubt if I can fight.  
  
Kurama: Toguro's pretty strong. I can't take him on. I'll let Yusuke deal with him. *backs up into the crowd*  
  
Shizuru: Oh look she's dead.  
  
Botan: Koenma sir, did you see that? He knocked her out with one punch!  
  
Koenma: Yes, yes, very unfortunate. Ogre, some more food, I'm starving!!  
  
Ogre: -_- As you wish.  
  
Kuwabara: Now where's that rock we were talking about?  
  
Chou and Sano: *still fighting, have no idea what's going on*  
  
Kenshin: *stopped making dinner since the kitchen is gone*  
  
Saitou: *starts to smoke and eat at the same time* (is that possible? ... This IS Saitou we're talking about, after all... so what the hell, he can do anything)  
  
Kaoru: She... she... died... how... horrible... *goes numb*  
  
Yahiko: Ah, put a sock in it, ugly!  
  
Kaoru: ... ... ... ...  
  
Yahiko: *stops running* She's not chasing me... that's odd... maybe I should take advantage of this! *stands in front of Kaoru* UGLY! UGLY!! UGLY!!!  
  
Kaoru: ... ... ... ... *still numb from shock*  
  
Yahiko: Ugly?  
  
Kaoru: Gen-kai ...  
  
Yahiko: This is getting old. Hey Tsubame! Wanna go make out? ... Tsubame? *looks around* We're not in the same place as we were before!  
  
Kenshin: Umm... AQ-sama, where are we?  
  
AQ: uhh....... *scratches head and looks around* We're in the forest!  
  
Kenshin: Are we supposed to be in the forest?  
  
AQ: ^^U Who keeps changing the scenes???  
  
Yahiko: Now, where's the current page of the script? ...  
  
AQ: Gimme that! *snatches script and pencil*  
  
*change scene to the Emperor's palace from Fushigi Yuugi*  
  
AQ: Wow... even better than in the series...  
  
Kenshin: *pokes in the back* Where are we? And where's everyone else?  
  
AQ: At the Dark Tournament.  
  
*scene change to show the others*  
  
Kaoru: *still numb with shock, sitting in the bleachers*  
  
Saitou: *still smoking and eating*  
  
Sanouske and Chou: *fighting on stage*  
  
The Yu-Yu Gang: *asleep in the hotel*  
  
*change back to AQ and Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Where's Yahiko?  
  
AQ: Who cares. Let's go see Hotohori!!! ^_^ *drags Kenshin though the doors* Hotohori!! O Hotohori-chan!!!!  
  
Hotohori: *in the process of trying to kiss Miaka* o.O Who are you? How did you get here? What right do you have to traspass in my palace??? *draws sword, points at AQ*  
  
AQ: Uh-oh... not good, not good, not good!! Hotohori-chan is mad!!! *takes out script, starts to make corrections*  
  
Kenshin: How come you never call me 'Kenshin-chan'? *puppy eyes*  
  
AQ: Not now, Kenshin... *finishes* there!  
  
Hotohori: *confused* What's happening to me? What am I doing? *points the sword in Miaka's direction* Evil temptress!!! You must DIE!!! *stabs with the sword*  
  
Miaka: x_x *dies*  
  
AQ: *turns to Kenshin* Now, what is it that you wanted, Kenshin-chan?  
  
Kenshin: =^_^= *blush*  
  
Hotohori: AQ-sama, I apologize. *bows to her* I don't know what came over me. However can I make it up to you?  
  
AQ: Hot springs are nice!!! ^_^ 


	2. Part II: The Preparation

The Evil Author

By Anime Queen

A/N: I've got 3 reviews for this already! Yey!  
  


Thanks to Joey's Girl! The first reviewer for this fic! ^_^  
  


WindShine: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you found it funny! ^^  
  


Haziedasy: Thanks for the review! I'll keep it coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Fushigi Yuugi, or any of the characters. Except AQ! She's me, so technically, I do own her, I mean, myself, I mean... *gets confused* Just read the fic already! Don't forget reviews, reviews, and more reviews! ^_^ Love you guys!

*******************************************************************

Part II: The Preparation

AQ: Hot springs here I come!!!  
  


Hotohori: Here's some nice clothes for you to wear, Mistress!  
  


Kenshin: AQ-sama, lookie what I found! *drags in Tasuki, Tamahome, Chichiri, Mitskuake and male-looking Nuriko* People to protect you!!  
  


AQ: Kenshin-chan! You're so cool!! *glomps*  
  


Kenshin: =^_^= *blush*  
  


Hotohori: ... _! *runs out, comes back with a whole army of guards* I brought more people to protect you!!!  
  


AQ: *looks at the ugly, smelly men* x_-   
  


Hotohori: No? Uh... *runs back out, coming back with Suboshi and Amiboshi* How about these?  
  


AQ: Hmm...  
  


Hotohori: No? Okay... hold on... *runs out, comes back with Nakago on a leash*  
  


Nakago: Lemme go, you freaking bastard!!! _!!  
  


AQ: *wrinkles nose* Not only is he a bad guy, but he swears too! -_-   
  


Hotohori: *advances onto Kenshin*  
  


Kenshin: *pulls out his sword, and flips the blade the right way*  
  


AQ: Ahhh... two gorgeous guys of my choice are fighting for me! ^_^ *dreamy look*  
  


Hotohori: I will kill you!!  
  


Kenshin: Even if I vowed not to kill anyone again, I will make an exception! (this is outside the show, after all. I'm allowed to kill people off stage ^^)  
  


AQ: Kill?? Oh no, no, no, no, no! Break it up!! Break it up!!  
  


*fighting continues*  
  


AQ: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!  
  


Kenshin: *slashes Hotohori across the shoulder* Oro?  
  


AQ: Hotohori-chan!!! *runs up to him*   
  


Kenshin: *quickly hides sword and starts whistling*  
  


Mitsukake: I don't see what the fuss is all about, but what the hell, I'll heal him. *heals Hotohori*  
  


Hotohori: *picks up his sword again, and charges at Kenshin*  
  


AQ: Nuriko!  
  


Nuriko: Right! *grabs Hotohori by his shirt* Oh no you don't!  
  


AQ: *runs to Kenshin* Are you all right??  
  


Kenshin: ^_^ Am now!  
  


AQ: Good! Now we can go to the hot springs!!!  
  


Nuriko: *picks up the bags*  
  


Mitskuake: *picks up Hotohori*  
  


Chichiri: AQ-sama, what do we do with all these men, no da? *points to ugly stinky soldiers, Suboshi, Amiboshi, and Nakago*  
  


AQ: Tamahome will take care of them, won't you, Tama-chan? *sparkly eyes*  
  


Tamahome: =^_^= Sure! *kicks everyone out of the room*  
  


Nakago: *lands on his ass* Hmph! Who made her the queen of the universe?  
  


Tamahome: *shows the script* Now get out! *goes Super-Saiyan and kicks him all the way back to Kutou*  
  


Suboshi and Amiboshi: Please don't hurt us!!! *run away*  
  


Tamahome: *returns into the room, but it's empty* Where'd everybody go?  
  


*to the others traveling on horseback to the hot springs in the city*  
  


AQ: Now I have time to see what was wrong with that script. This is supposed to be funny, but lately it hasn't been too great. Have I lost my touch?  
  


Kenshin: O.O That's impossible! AQ-sama is the greatest author that ever lived!!!  
  


AQ: *searches for script* Where is it? Where is it? Kenshin, do you have my script?? *wails*  
  


Kenshin: Hey look over there! *points to Yahiko sitting under a tent*  
  


AQ: How did he get here? *jumps from horse* YAHIKO! *notices the script* THAT'S MINE!!! GO GET YOUR OWN!!!  
  


Yahiko: Uh-oh! Better make a run for it! *leaves script behind and runs off*  
  


AQ: There you are! *hugs script*   
  


Tamahome: *all caught up* Um... that's just a script. It's pa-per!  
  


AQ: *glare*   
  


Hotohori: Bad move, Tamahome. She /is/ the author, after all!  
  


AQ: *scribbles on the script*  
  


Nuriko: I'd prepare for the worst...  
  


AQ: *muttering* Stupid Yahiko... making Kenshin-chan and Hotohori-chan fight, and then making everyone travel the old-fahsioned way... *mutter grumble mutter* There! All done!!! Oh Chichiri!! Make that cool thing with your cape and transport us to the hot springs!!!  
  


Chichiri: Of course. *starts to say the spell*  
  


AQ: ^_^  
  


Chichiri: *saying spell*  
  


AQ: ^_^  
  


Chichiri: *still saying spell*  
  


AQ: ^_^  
  


~Two hours later~  
  


Chichiri: *STILL saying spell*  
  


Everyone: -_-;;  
  


AQ: ^_^ Any time now!  
  


Chichiri: *done saying spell* All aboard!!  
  


Tamahome: This time I won't get left behind! *runs towards the cape*  
  


Nuriko: Outta my way, outta my way, AQ-sama's luggage coming through! *pushes by Tamahome*  
  


Tamahome: *trips* Noooo! Wait for meeee!!!  
  


*everyone gets onto cape and disappears*  
  


Tamahome: Not again...

*******************************************************************

I just realized that I didn't put a note after the fic in the first chapter! Oh well. It's not like I had anything to say. Usually I just say Please Review, or something or other like that.

Please Review!! ^_^ and look out for more updates tomorrow!


	3. Part III: The Hot Springs

The Evil Author  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
A/N: Thanks to the greatest people in the world! I love you guys! (You know what I mean... *sweat drop*)  
  
Joey's Girl: You must have me on authors alert! Otherwise, how do you review so fast? Yay! And you must spend a whole lot of time online... whenever I update, your review is the first one I get! Hee! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
WindShine: Awww... I'm sorry about Amiboshi! I like him too, I like the idea of bad people turning good! But I couldn't resist! I'm so sorry! Well I think you will be happy to know there isn't any more Amiboshi bashing for the rest of the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin + characters, or Fushigi Yuugi + characters, but I do own AQ! I own myself! That's right, stop looking at me weird. O.o  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Part III: The Hot Springs  
  
AQ: *pops out of howhere* We're here!  
  
Kenshin: Um... Not exactly...  
  
Tasuki: What the hell!! Chichiri, get us off the roof!!!!  
  
Chichiri: ^^U Oops! Gomen nasai! *starts to say spell*  
  
Nuriko: Not again! *lifts the group and throws everyone onto the ground*  
  
AQ: Nuriko!!!!!! *rolls up her sleeves and advances*  
  
Nuriko: ^^U Faster than his way! *points to Chichiri still saying the spell from under Mitsukake*  
  
Mitsukake: Chichiri, you can stop now. *continues to lie on top of him*  
  
Chichiri: *finishes spell and disappears*  
  
Nuriko: *blink blink* That's new... Where did he go?  
  
Chichiri: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *falls from the sky onto the ground* I-itaii, no da!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
AQ: Right... Okay, now let's go inside and get changed!  
  
Kenshin and Hotohori: =^_^= *blush*  
  
AQ: O.o What's wrong?  
  
Kenshin and Hotohori: =^_^= *blush harder*  
  
Nuriko: *holds up a pair of bright orange trunks* Is this what you're wearing, Hotohori-sama?  
  
Hotohori: =^_^= Gimme that...  
  
Kenshin: *gropes in the bag and pulls out something black*  
  
*everyone goes inside*  
  
Chichiri: I will stand guard while you all get changed, no da.  
  
Mitsukake: So will I.  
  
Chichiri: You're not going?  
  
Mitsukake: *shows the trunks with a yellow duckie design* What do you think?  
  
Chichiri: *sweatdrop*  
  
Nuriko: *comes back in bright blue surfing shorts*  
  
Tasuki: *returns in white shorts*  
  
Hotohori: *comes out wearing the orange trunks* How do I look? Do I look all right? *sweat*  
  
Kenshin: *is wearing a black muscle shirt and black trunks* Where's AQ- sama? *thinking* Man, I wanted to make my big entrance...  
  
Nuriko: Still changing.  
  
Kenshin: *sarcastic* No, she went ahead into the springs without us! *shakes head*  
  
AQ: *from the springs* Heeey! You people coming or what?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Nuriko: I guess she really did go in without us... *sigh* Such neglect...  
  
AQ: I heard that!!!  
  
Nuriko: ^^U Uh... I meant... um... *sweat*  
  
Tamahome: *running* Wait for meeee!!! *runs in his Pokemon snorkeling mask and tube and green Pokemon trunks*  
  
Everyone: *blink blink*  
  
Tasuki: o.O Where'd you get those??  
  
Tamahome: Some guy trying to promote something that looked surprisingly like Digimon around the corner.  
  
*spashing and laughing heard in the background*  
  
Tamahome: ... *sweatdrop*  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome: WAIT FOR US!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, more updates tomorrow! ^_^ Please review! I love comments! 


	4. Part IV: Yahiko and the Script

**The Evil Author**

By Anime Queen

*******************************************************************

A/N: Seems like no new reviews for the last chapter... oh well, here's some more for everyone out there following me with this! ^_^ Please review!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters, same goes for Fushigi Yuugi, Yu-Yu Hakusho, and Ebay. O.o hope that wasn't a spoiler... oh well.

*******************************************************************

Part IV: Yahiko and the Script

Kenshin: o.O AQ-sama, don't you think that bathing suit is a little... revealing?? *blush*  
  


AQ: Whatever are you talking about? *looks down* NANI??!! *is wearing a transparent plastic bikini* YAHIKO!!! COME BACK HERE WITH THE SCRIPT!!!!!  
  


Yahiko: *jumps out of the bushes* He-he-heeee! *waves script around* Come and get it!  
  


AQ: Why you little... *stands up* =^_^= I forgot! *sits back down in the water (at least that way you can't see everything...)  
  


Yahiko: Come and get me, ugly!  
  


AQ: _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Everyone: *sweat drops*  
  


AQ: _!!! Don't just stand there! Kenshin! Hotohori! Get him!!!!  
  


Kenshin & Hotohori: HAI! *advance on Yahiko*  
  


Yahiko: *scribble scribble* There! All better guys? *smirk*  
  


Kenshin & Hotohori: ???  
  


Nuriko: *snort*   
  


Hotohori: What? O.o  
  


Nuriko: *bursts out laughing*  
  


Kenshin: *blush* Hotohori-kun... they're laughing at... um... *points at Hotohori standing in a puddle with his pants down*  
  


Hotohori: *BLUSH* *pulls up his trunks* Now, how did that get there? Heh, heh ^^U *inches away from the puddle*  
  


Kenshin: Heh, heh...  
  


Chichiri: I do hope you realize you've done the same thing, no da?  
  


Kenshin: Oro? *notices* Wasn't me!! *pulls up his own pants and whistles while backing away*  
  


AQ: *still sitting in the water, now with some leaves to cover the important parts* Getting in touch with nature is nice, but Yahiko still has the script!!! 

*points to Yahiko running away*  
  


Chichiri: I'll stop him! *chants spell*  
  


Yahiko: *hit by spell* What the-? I can't move! No fair!  
  


Nuriko: I'll get him!  
  


Chichiri: Hurry! I can't hold this spell much longer!  
  


Yahiko: *struggle struggle* You won't get away with this!!  
  


AQ: *stands up* Oh yes I will! *sticks tongue out*  
  


Chichiri: *sees everything* drool... *spell breaks*  
  


Yahiko: *gets released* Ah cool! I can move! *runs away* So long suckers!!! *insane laughter*  
  


AQ: CHICHIRI!!!!! You let him get away!!  
  


Chichiri: *blush* Wasn't my fault... heh... heh... ^^U What was I supposed to do, look away, no da?  
  


Everyone: YES!!!  
  


Chichiri: *mutters* Everyone gets a copy of the Code of Behavior except me... *sigh* Neglect, no da!  
  


Tamahome: Maybe if your spells worked like they're supposed to once in a while.  
  


Chichiri: *mimicking girly voice* Maybe if your spells worked once in a while. *whine whine whine*  
  


Tamahome: -_-u Nuriko's the gay one.  
  


Nuriko: TAMAHOME! I warned you about that! *punches*  
  


Tamahome: *flying off* No you didn't! It was Miakaaaa.... *disappears in the sky*  
  


Miaka's voice in Nuriko's head: So that's why you turned gay?  
  


Nuriko's own voice in his head: Can't you just call me a cross-dresser or something?  
  


Nuriko: Oh yeah, that's right! Tee-hee! ^^U Sorry Tama-chan!  
  


*no answer*  
  


Nuriko: Think he'll find his way back?  
  


*scene change to Tamahome landing in the middle of the arena at the Dark Tournament*  
  


Announcer: Right! The fighters are in the ring, let the bloodshed and gore begin!!!  
  


Mutant Dr. Ichigaki: MUAHAHAHA!!! DIE PATHETIC HUMAN!!!  
  


Tamahome: O.OU  
  


*scene change back to Hot Springs*  
  


Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  


Nuriko: What?  
  


Everyone: *double sweatdrop*  
  


Nuriko: He'll be okay, right?  
  


Everyone: ...  
  


Nuriko: But the Yu-Yu gang is there, aren't they supposed to fight?  
  


*scene change to the Yu-Yu group still fast asleep in the hotel*  
  


Nuriko: -_-U  
  


Mitsukake: Who's doing all this?? Isn't AQ supposed to be the author?  
  


AQ: 'Supposed' is the key word! Here, I'll show you. *tries to conjure up some sort of crystal ball, but nothing happens*  
  


Hotohori: It seems like you've lost your author's powers.  
  


AQ: No duh, genius...   
  


Tasuki: So if AQ's no longer the author of this, who is?  
  


AQ: *big sigh* Must I do /everything/ myself? *buys a crystal ball off of Ebay* There, see for yourself!  
  


*scene inside of the crystal ball*  
  


Yahiko: *sniff* How could I loose the script!! *whine cry whine sniff*  
*scene change back*  
  


Everyone: O.o!  
  


Hotohori: Yahiko doesn't have the script either.  
  


AQ: ...  
  


*Tasuki's pants rip at the back*  
  


Tasuki: _ I really want to know who has author's rights to this, because that person's really getting on my nerves! *tries to hide the tear*  
  


AQ: ...  
  


Kenshin: Aren't you going to say something?  
  


AQ: ...   
  


Kenshin: ...  
  


Hotohori: ...  
  


Nuriko: ...  
  


Tasuki: ...  
  


Mitsukake: ...  
  


Chichiri: ...  
  


Tamahome: SAVE ME FROM THIS MONSTER!!!  
  


Mutant Dr. Ichigaki: You can run, but you can't hide!!! *laughs insanely*  
  


Sanouske: Broom head!  
  


Chou: Rooster head!  
  


Sanouske: Broom head!  
  


Chou: Rooster head!  
  


Misao: Oh quit it already, you two!  
  


Saitou: Quiet, weasel girl, I'm trying to watch the fight. *smokes, eats, and watches Tamahome run around in circles in the ring*  
  


Kaoru: Gen-kai... is... d-dead...   
  


Yusuke: *asleep in the hotel*  
  


Kuwabara: *talking in his sleep* Who's a nice rock? That's a nice rock... Good boy...  
  


Shizuru: I swear, one more word about the rock, and I would much rather go run around in demon-infested woods with that Sakio stranger.  
  


Kurama: *sulk* Why oh why must I be half-demon?  
  


Kayko: I wonder if Yusuke's dreaming about me ^_^  
  


Hiei: Stupid arm... stupid tournament...  
  


Botan: Koenma sir! They're all awake now, except for Yusuke and Kuwabara!  
  


Koenma: Ogre! Moore food!!  
  


Ogre: -_-u   
  


AQ: Who is doing all this? Who has my script? Will Tamahome survive, and when will the Yu-Yu Gang realize they have to go fight again? And someone please get me out of this silly plastic bikini!!!  
  


Kenshin: Please stand still, it's really hard to move the leaves to all the right places when you're moving around like that!  
  


AQ: It's not my fault!! We have to find the person behind all this, otherwise the world will never return to the way I want it!

************************************************************************

Well, Please put your comments in your review, and let me know what you think! Or email me! I don't care how you do it, I really want to know what you people are thinking about this. Does it suck so bad you don't want to read it? Or are you excited about what the point of this whole thing is? ^_^ That's what my friend asked when she read it... I would put it in the title, but then it will be too little worth reading. Oh well, please review!!! ^_^


	5. Part V: The Adventure Begins

The Evil Author

By Anime Queen

************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Now for the thank-you's!

Joey's Girl: I'm sorry!!! For some reason, I didn't get your review in my e-mail! I'm so sorry... I swear this never happened before! *feels so ashamed* Thank you so much for both reviews! I swear, sometimes I'm even more insane than my mom thinks I am (and she must think I'm pretty insane, if she's too embarrassed to go out in public with me... -_-)

Destin: Yay! I'm glad you decided to check my little ficcie out! ^_^ Thanks so much! Take as long as you want to read it, I'm just happy to see that people like it! ^^

This is exactly half of the story!!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi + its characters, or Rurouni Kenshin + its characters. I do own AQ (that is myself, as I've said many times before, and doesn't it show? *points to her hat with "AQ" written out in gold*

Onto the story!!!

************************************************************************************************************

**Part V: The Adventure Begins**

Tasuki: But I thought the adventure began five parts ago.  
  


Kenshin: Don't argue with the – er... ex-author?  
  


AQ: ...  
  


Hotohori: What's wrong with her?  
  


Kenshin: She's in shock. She's always been the author.  
  


Hotohori: So...?  
  


Nuriko: She's upset, you moron!  
  


Tasuki: Nuriko... he's still the Emperor...  
  


Nuriko: Is he still the Emperor, AQ-sama?  
  


Everyone: *looks on expectantly*  
  


AQ: ...  
  


Hotohori: Darn that evil impostor who stole the script! I need to know if I'm still the Emperor or not! (cuz if I still am, I can kick 

Nuriko's ass for saying that about me) *fume*  
  


Tamahome: So... what are we doing now?  
  


Everyone: ...  
  


AQ: ...  
  


*five hours later*  
  


Everyone: *still standing in the same position*  
  


Tasuki: *whine* My feet hurt!  
  


Chichiri: *gets in and of the cape* Now you see me, now you don't! Now you see me, now you don't! Now you see me – *gets hit on the head by Mitsukake* Ouch! *goes inside the cape* Now you don't!! *gets out and sticks tongue out* Na-na na-na-na! *gets hit again*  
  


Hotohori: Am I still the Emperor? *blush* I'm starting to feel kind of silly in these pants...   
  


Kenshin: *holding the leaves for AQ-sama and trying hard not to peek*  
  


*another five hours later*  
  


AQ: *suddenly snaps out of it* Okay people, enough rest! Leeeet's gooooo!!!!!  
  


Everyone: Finally! We're actually going to do something!  
  


AQ: Right! Now listen up! We have to find out who's got the script and get it back!  
  


Kenshin: Mistress... stop moving... *trying even harder not to look*  
  


AQ: What are you all waiting for??  
  


Everyone: ???  
  


AQ: *taps foot* Do you expect me to go out of here wearing this?? *grabs the leaves and throws them aside to make her point*  
  


Everyone: drooool....  
  


Kenshin: drool... *gets hit on the head* drool... *gets hit again* drool... *gets hit a third time and falls into the spring*  
  


AQ: *shakes head and rubs sore fist*  
  


Everyone: *still drooling*  
  


AQ: *goes in and changes, comes back*  
  


Everyone: *still drooling*  
  


AQ: I'm not wearing that stupid plastic bikini anymore!!!  
  


Everyone: *stop drooling*  
  


AQ: Are you all going to change or what? *throbbing vein* I want to get to this creep as quickly as possible if you don't mind!  
  


Tasuki: I'm going! I'm going! I'm first in the shower!  
  


Nuriko: No you're not! I am! *picks him up by the waistband of his trunks and throws him aside*  
  


Tasuki: Mitsukake! Help me! Heal my arm, I think it's broken! *tries to feel the bones, and a snapping sound is heard* It's definitely broken! Mitsukakeee!!! *cries*  
  


Mitsukake: *runs past him* Every man for himself! Hiyah! *kicks Chichiri out of the way who just popped up out of the cape*  
  


Chichiri: x_x *faints*  
  


Kenshin: I must go and change, that I must, or AQ-sama will be very mad, that she will. *trips over fainted Chichiri*  
  


Hotohori: *shakes head* Why did I get stuck with this bunch? *steps over and around all the people on the floor and calmly walks inside the building*  
  


*the next day*  
  


AQ: Now that we're all //finally// changed and ready!  
  


Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  


AQ: Let's go!  
  


*triumphant music starts playing*  
  


Everyone: *starts walking, then stops*  
  


*music stops abruptly*  
  


AQ: //Now// what???  
  


Kenshin: Where are we going?  
  


AQ: o.O You don't know?  
  


Hotohori: Does anybody have a map?  
  


Nuriko: If you're the Emperor, shouldn't you know where everything is in your own kingdom? *sneer*  
  


Tasuki: But we don't know where we're going.  
  


Nuriko: -_-u  
  


AQ: *looks around and sees a dark cave* That looks just like a bad-guy's lair! Let's go that way!  
  


Everyone: -_-u AQ-sama's the boss...

************************************************************************************************************

That's it! More updates next week!! I'm so excited to get this ficcie out! ^_^ Wheee!!! Please review, and tell me what you think! I appreciate comments and constructive criticism. If you were going to say "AQ is stupid" then forget about a mention in the thank you's!!!!!! ^_~ But other than that, everything else is fine with me!!! ^___^ Now please hit that button and review!!! ^_^


	6. Part VI: The Dark Cave

**The Evil Author**

By Anime Queen

************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Thanks sooo much for all the reviews you guys!!

Joey's Girl: So glad you understand, I didn't mean anything personal! ^_^ Thanks for the review! As always, you're the first reviewer again!!!

That's all for the reviews... I would wait for more ppl to get around to reading my little ficcie (since I know what it's like to not have time for anything) but I really want to finish it, so I can start directing people to my website and whatnot. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or Yugioh, but I do own AQ! 

************************************************************************************************************

**Part VI: The ****Dark****Cave******

Tasuki: I'm scaaared!!! *hugs onto Nuriko*  
Nuriko: =^_^= *shakes head* I-I mean... Lemme go!!!  
Kenshin & Hotohori: *draw their swords*  
AQ: Ooohhh!! Kenshin-chan and Hotohori-chan are gonna protect meee!!! *giggles and glomps both*  
Kenshin & Hotohori: *blush* =^_^=  
Tasuki: Hmph! Girls!  
AQ: *glare*  
Tasuki: o.O ... What?  
AQ: Never mind, let's go!  
Kenshin: *holds out hand* Wait.  
AQ: Wha-?  
Kenshin: There's someone coming...  
Nuriko: Who?  
Kenshin: I'm not sure... someone loud, someone annoying, someone –   
Joey: *runs out from around the corner* Get away from me you punks!!!  
Kenshin: o.oU – like him.  
Yami: *follows calmly* Joey there's no one behind you.  
Joey: Yeh? Well about em punks from da graveyard? Tried ta burry us alive! Ya call that not worth running from?  
Tristan: We lost them two hours ago -_-  
Tea: Um... guys? We're not alone.  
*Yugioh gang notices AQ's gang*  
Kenshin: *raises sword*  
Joey: *raises fists* Ya wanna piece o'me?  
Kenshin: You seem like a worthy opponent.  
AQ: *snicker*  
Joey: What?  
AQ: *laughs out loud*  
Joey: ???  
AQ: Kenshin! Hah! He can't win against a cardboard box to save his life! Hahahahaha!!! *rolls on the floor*  
Joey: Hey! No one has the right to insult me like dat!  
Tea: Except Duke Devlin, Pegasus, and... uh... every person at the Battle City Tournament.  
Tristan and Yami: *sweat drop* That's right! ^_^U  
Joey: Yew all are supposed ta be my friends!  
AQ: *clears throat* Well now that we're done with the introductions, let's move on with the rest of the story!  
Hotohori: You're not the author anymore...  
AQ: *throbbing vein* How can I forget with your //really// friendly reminders every few scenes?  
Hotohori: *sweat drop*  
Tasuki: Well it's the truth, I don't see why you're getting so worked up about it.  
AQ: I'm warning you...  
Tasuki: I mean, you're not in control anymore of this story, so just let it go and enjoy -   
AQ: Uppercut!!! *punches Tasuki*  
Tasuki: *flies off into the woods* - the shooooooww!  
Hotohori: AQ-sama, pardon me, but the flying off and screaming is getting kind of old.  
AQ: I told you already! I'm not doing this! *struggles against the urge to punch Hotohori*  
Hotohori: I'm sorry, please forgive me. *bows on his knees*  
Kenshin: o.O Sucking up this early in the story?  
Tristan: *clears throat* If you guys are done, we'd like to get on with our journey!  
AQ: Well us too! *pats Hotohori on the head*  
Hotohori: =^_^=  
Tea: Okay, so we'll just be going now!  
Joey: Not yet! I still hafta teach this punk a lesson! *raises fists higher*  
Kenshin: If you insist. *raises sword higher*  
AQ: Kenshin... we've got to get going!  
Kenshin: (Fight?) *looks at Joey*  
Joey: *sneers*  
Kenshin: (Or not?) *looks at AQ*  
AQ: *batters eyelashes*  
Kenshin: *sweat*   
AQ: Come on, Kenshin-chan! ^_^  
Kenshin: =^_^= (I love it when she calls me Kenshin-chan!) *lowers sword*  
AQ: That's a good boy! *pats him on the head*  
Kenshin: =^_^= (I did the right thing!)  
Mitsukake: Anyone else notice she's been petting people a little too often?  
Nuriko, Chichiri, Kenshin and Hotohori: *being petted* We don't mind!!!  
The Yugioh gang: *sweat drop*

************************************************************************************************************

That's it for another part! More updates when I get at least two more reviews! ^_^ Please review, ppl! Makes me very happy!


	7. Part VII: Search for the Evil Author

**The Evil Author**

By Anime Queen

Joey's Girl: I just couldn't resist poking fun at Joey! He's the funniest character in the series! (Well, him, and Tristan ^_^) So I don't hate him or anything – he's really quite essential to the story! Hope that you won't get mad for later... I'm really making fun of all the characters, not just him! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Rurouni Kenshin, or Yugioh... I also don't own the concept of Yami's. (but the twist at the end of the story is my original idea! Just felt like saying that ^_^)

That said, onto the fic!

************************************************************************************************************

**Part VII: Search for the Evil Author**

Tristan: So what are you guys doing in our cave, anyway?  
AQ: //Your// cave? o.O  
Joey: Yeah, we got trapped in 'ere, so we were thinkin' of making dis our home! ^_^  
Hotohori: *whisper* AQ-sama, I think we'd be better off without these... erm...  
Mitsukake: ... idiots?  
Nuriko: ... loonies?  
Chichiri: ... freaks?  
Kenshin: ... Oro?  
AQ: We'd better go.  
Tea: Go where?  
AQ: None of your business, but I'll tell you anyway.  
Tea: o.O None of my business?  
Joey: Whadda ya mean, none o'er business?  
Yami: I'm sure she didn't mean any offense.  
AQ: *eyes turn to hearts* Yami-chan is so cool!!!  
Kenshin and Hotohori: o.O   
Hotohori: I thought she only called //us// that!  
Kenshin: *whine* AQ-sama doesn't like me anymoooore!!! *cries*  
AQ: o.O?   
Kenshin and Hotohori: *puppy dog eyes*  
Joey: Is dis another puppy joke? *glares*  
AQ: Who wants a pet on the head?!   
Kenshin, Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chichiri: WE DO!!!  
Joey: Geez, when dis puppy dog thing gonna end?  
AQ: *pets everyone on the head* Good boys!  
Tea, Tristan and Yami: *sweat drop*  
Kenshin, Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chichiri: =^___^=  
Tristan: They actually like it? -_- *shakes head*  
Joey: Okay, who's de author 'ere?  
Yami: It seems as if she was *points to AQ still petting everyone* But not anymore.  
AQ: Ooooohh!! Yami-chan is cool, cute and smart!!!  
Kenshin and Hotohori: *wince*  
AQ: *pets them on the head for an extra minute*  
Kenshin and Hotohori: ^___^  
Joey: So who da hell is writing dis thing??!!  
Nuriko: That's what we were doing before you boneheads showed up!  
Tristan: Don't call them that.  
Tea, Joey and Yami: ?? Them??  
Tristan: ^^U Yall know what I meant.  
Tea, Joey and Yami: _! Tristan!!!  
Tristan: What? *innocent look*  
AQ: ARGGHH!!! See what's happening here??  
Everyone: ... *blank stares*  
AQ: THE EVIL AUTHOR DOESN'T WANT US TO FIND HIM SO HE KEEPS PUTTING IN ALL THESE DISTRACTING SCENES!  
The AQ gang: AQ-sama is so smart!!  
The Yugioh gang: ... -_- ...  
Joey: I wanna piece o'that creep! Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!  
Tea: *sweat drop* Um... I think what Joey's trying to say is we wanna look for the evil author too!  
Joey: o.O? I am?  
Tristan: B-but Joey! They called us boneheads, and idiots, and... and...  
Joey: ?? Really? I think I woulda heard that if they did.  
Tristan: They did!!!  
Joey: Did you guys?  
AQ's gang: *innocent look* Who, us??  
Joey: See? Dey didn't do it.  
AQ's gang: *wipes sweat*  
AQ: Well, now that we're clear with that, let's go get the evil meanie!  
Everyone: Yeah!  
*start walking*  
Kenshin: *whisper* Hotohori-san, have you noticed how little attention we've been getting from AQ-sama?  
Hotohori: *looks at AQ looking at Yami* Have I ever.  
Kenshin: What are we going to do? If she's going to continue calling him "Yami-chan" we're not going to be the heroine's main characters anymore!  
Hotohori: It's that evil author... How I want to get him! _  
Nuriko: Me too! *fumes*  
Mitsukake: Nuriko... so... you've turned straight for AQ-sama?  
Nuriko: What? *blush* Of course not!  
Mitsukake: You can tell me ^_~  
Nuriko: *picks Mitsukake up by his shirt*  
Mitsukake: Hey man, I was only kidding!!!  
Nuriko: ... fine. *puts him down*  
Chichiri: Why are we in this story, anyway? Everybody knows AQ-sama isn't interested in us, no da.  
Nuriko: o.O That's right.  
Mitsukake: She threw Tamahome out of the story, and Tasuki, too. Why are we still here?  
AQ: You know, I'm hearing everything you guys are saying about me back there!  
Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chichiri: o.O  
AQ: Wanna know why I keep you guys?  
Chichiri: Why?  
AQ: You're the protection back-up! ^_^  
Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chichiri: Protection backup???  
AQ: In case Kenshin-chan and Hotohori-chan don't feel like! ^_^  
Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chichiri: *sweat drop* Don't feel like...?  
AQ: And then there's the obvious duties! To lift everyone off roofs, to guard the doors, easy, fast and cheap transportation, first aid and intensive care! ^_^ You guys are gold!  
Chichiri: ^__^ AQ-sama thinks we're gold! ^__^  
Nuriko: To lift everyone off of roofs?  
Mitsukake: ... I haven't healed anyone this entire journey...  
AQ: That's because Kenshin-chan and Hotohori-chan didn't let anyone get hurt!! *glomps both*  
Kenshin and Hotohori: =^_^=   
Hotohori: *whisper* We're definitely staying main characters!  
Kenshin: ^_^  
*fifteen minutes later*  
Joey: Dis is a big cave! And dark, too! It woulda bin the perfect home!  
Tea and Tristan: *sweat drop*  
Tristan: You remember when they called us loonies?  
Tea: How can I forget?  
Tristan: Joey here sure proves them right.  
Joey: There's no place like home!  
Tristan: *mutter* I sure would love to make this your home forever.  
Tea: At least Yami's keeping his cool.  
AQ: Come on, Yami-chan! You know you want to be petted!  
Yami: -_-U How did I get myself into this?  
Kenshin and Hotohori: I want to be petted! I do! I do!  
AQ: ^_^ Plenty of petting to go around! *pets Kenshin* Good boy!  
Joey: ...   
AQ: Joey, did you want one too?  
Joey: Huh? Me? I'm no dog!  
AQ: *turns on a tape recorder*  
Duke Devlin's voice: Now bark like the dog you are!  
Joey's voice: *barks*  
AQ: *turns off the recorder* See? Now come here like a good doggie!  
Joey: -_- *goes over to be petted*  
Tea: I'm disgusted with you guys! Tristan, let's go and loose these weirdoes.   
*no answer*  
Tea: Tristan? *turns around and sees Tristan being petted* O.o?  
Tristan: Heeey, this isn't so bad! ^_^  
Tea: *sweat drop* All the guys have gone over to the dark side...  
Yami: I haven't!!  
Tea: *eyes light up* Yami, you've got to save the fic!!!  
Yami: *starts thinking*  
*petting continues*  
Yami: *still thinking*  
Tea: Yami! You've got to think faster!  
Yami: You try it! With the number of chambers my mind has, it takes some time to search all of them!  
Tea: *sweat drop* Just hurry up and think of something.  
*five days later*  
AQ: *still petting everyone*  
Everyone (except Yami and Tea): *still being petted*  
Yami: I've got it! I know how to stop this madness!  
Tea: *wakes up* Huh? Well that's great!  
Yami: *concentrates on his Millennium Puzzle*  
*scene changes to the Shadow Realm*  
Tea: That was your bright idea five days in the making? Send us to the shadow realm?  
Yami: Seemed like a good idea at the time.  
Tea: Have you considered running away to save your sanity?  
Yami: Well if you're so smart, that should've been you thinking back there and not me!  
AQ: Hey, wait a minute, how did we get into the Shadow Realm? *stops petting*  
Joey: The Shadow Realm?? Whaaa??  
Tristan: That's where there are ghosts and stuff, right?  
Mysterious Voice: Ah, can it, you silly fuck.  
Tristan: Who said that? Come out and face me, you coward!  
Mysterious Voice: Coward? I'm no coward! *figure steps out from the mist*  
Tristan: A mirror? That's really original.  
Mysterious Voice: I'm no mirror! I'm you Yami!  
Tristan: My... what?  
Yami Tristan: Your Yami, you imbecile! If you were smart enough to get your eyes on the Millennium Puzzle instead of that wimp, I would have cool powers too! *has a fit of rage*  
Drunk female Voice: Hey, you!   
Yami Tristan: What the hell do you want?  
Drunk female Voice: Now is that any way to greet your whatever I am to you?  
Tea: Eeeep! She looks just like me! (But I would never wear a dress that revealing)  
Yami Tea: And who the freak are you?  
Tea: *shocked since no one ever speaks to her like that*  
Silly Voice: Wheeee-heee-heee-hee!! I'm the best duelist ever! *pounces on Joey*  
Joey: Get 'im offa me! Get 'im offa me!  
Tea: And no one notices that someone's insulting me??!!  
Yami Tea: Hick... *passes out*  
Joey: Get 'im offa me! Get 'im offa me!  
Yami Tristan: *punches the figure off of Joey*  
Joey: Thanks, Tristan. *notices Tristan looks different* Whaddid ya do to yer face??  
Yami Tristan: ... !  
Tea: *stares in shock at her passed out Yami* And everyone is still ignoring me? What kind of friends are you?! Friends are always supposed to be there for each other! *breaks down crying*  
Yami Tristan: She always like that?  
Tristan: Hey, can't blame her for having friendship issues.  
Joey: Newayz, who was dat freak? He scared the shit out of me! *turns around and looks* Eeep!  
Figure: Wheee! I'm your Yami, Joey!  
Joey: Yami?  
Yami Joey: Wheee! Yey! I'm the best duelist ever!!! *all his cards fall out of his pocket*  
Joey: Cards! *kneels down and starts picking them up*  
Yami Joey: *dances around, not noticing anything* I'm the best! I'm the best!  
*more figures pop out of nowhere*  
Kenshin: Oh, no! It's the Battousai!  
Battousai: Heh, prepare to die!  
Kenshin: I don't wanna fight! *hides behind AQ*  
AQ: There there, Kenshin-chan! *pets him on the head* Hotohori will protect us!  
Hotohori: Oh, Suzaku, why do you condemn me with a Yami that's so completely butt ugly!  
Yami Hotohori: Where all them hot chicks, huh?? *looks around frantically* I want to be looooved!!!  
Hotohori: ... And a complete idiot, too...  
AQ: Don't worry Hotohori-chan! *pets him on the head* We all know you're not like that!  
Hotohori: =^_^= *blush*  
AQ: Nuriko's, Mitsukake's and Chichiri's Yami's are much worse!  
Yami Nuriko: *holding up the other two*  
Mitsukake and Chichiri: We don't wanna die!!! *suck thumbs and grab onto each other*  
Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chichiri: *mutter about evil authors*  
AQ: *glares*  
Nuriko: Errr... only SOME authors are evil... heh *sweat*  
Mitsukake and Chichiri: *too embarrassed to speak*  
AQ: Everyone's Yami's are here... Where's mine??!! *cries*  
Yami: Not everyone's... My Yami's not here.  
AQ: That's cuz //you're// the Yami, duh!!  
Yami: That's right... heh... Well what do you know...  
Everyone: ...  
AQ: First they take away my authors rights! Then they take away my Yami!! *cries harder*  
Nuriko: For the sake of this fic, we'd better find the evil author quick!  
Joey: *still picking up cards* Huh? Oh yeah, I wanna get 'im too!  
Tea: Why won't anyone even look at me!!! *her Yami is passed out on top of her, drooling*  
Tristan: *whispering* Maybe that's why! *wink*

**************************************************************************************************************************

Well, that's it for this part! Wow, that was a long one! Okay, I swore off saying if it was long or short! XD So Please Review!! ^_^


	8. Part VIII: The Evil Author Appears!

**The Evil Author**

By Anime Queen

Totoya: hehe... yeah, I've always wanted a cooking Kenshin too! ^^ I'm glad you think it's funny! ^_^ Thanks for reading and thanks for the nice review!!

Joey's Girl: hehe... Joey is the funny character, right? ^^; Well, glad you read and reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, RK, or Yugioh, and I don't own the concept of Yami's (that's from the show!) That's all I'm saying, not giving out the plot anymore! Yall will find out in the next chapter anyways, since we're pretty close to the ending at this point. Only two chapters to go!!! ^_^ I can't wait! 

Well, Please Review!! I love hearing your comments and thoughts on this!!

**********************************************************************************************************

Part VIII: The Evil Author Appears!

Mitsukake: About bloody time!!  
AQ: Maybe you guys aren't aware of the fact that we're still in the Shadow Realm, surrounded by our Yami's?  
Tristan: Maybe you're not aware that the last part ended with you crying about not having a Yami?  
AQ: That's right! *falls on her butt and starts crying* I want my Yamiiii!!!  
Kenshin and Hotohori: I'll be your Yami! *start acting like zombies*  
All the Yami's: That's not how we act!!! *indignant*  
Kenshin and Hotohori: Oh yeah?! Then show us!  
Yami Joey: *dances around, and some more card are spilled out*  
Joey: Oh boy! More cards! *rushes to pick them up*  
Yami Tea: *still passed out*  
Yami Tristan: What the fuck is the author's problem? *obscene words and gestures*  
Battousai: Prepare to diiieeee!!! *stabs Yami Nuriko*  
Yami Nuriko: Hey! What the - *faints*  
Yami Mitsukake and Yami Chichiri: *fall on top of Yami Nuriko* ... We liked it better up there!!!  
Yami Hotohori: Up... //there//?? *wink wink*  
Yami: I am ashamed for my own kind... *shakes head*  
AQ: *continues crying and sobbing*  
Kenshin: I don't think this is working...  
Hotohori: ...   
Evil Voice: MUAHAHAHA! You are all pathetic!  
Tristan: Who said that?  
Tea: Whoever did, he sure was right!  
*Yami's are still acting crazy*  
Evil Voice: And I wrestled a little child for this??!! I can't believe it!  
Kenshin: Come out and fight like a man!  
Evil Voice: But I am not a man! HAHAHAHA!!!  
Kenshin: *sweat drop*  
Hotohori: Then come out and fight like... um... whatever you are!!!  
Evil Voice: That would be the //author//!!!!!  
Joey: Where'd this freak go! I wanna break his bones and smash him into the ground!  
Yami Joey: Wheee! Into the ground!!! *more cards fall out of his pocket*  
Joey: I don't know where all these cards are comin from, but hey! *picks them up*  
Kenshin: AQ-sama, we've found the evil author!  
AQ: *still crying and sobbing* I don't care about that anymore! I want my Yami!  
Evil Author: Pathetic... so pathetic... Well that will all change soon!  
Nuriko: Why don't you show yourself!  
Chichiri: *starts to say spell*  
Mistukake: What are you doing? Now is not the time!  
Chichiri: *saying spell*  
Nuriko: Well he's useless... Looks like it's up to us to get this weirdo out into the open!  
Evil Author: I am the author! Do you really think that's going to happen anytime soon??  
Chichiri: It's happening now, no da!  
Evil Author: What??!! How is this possible!!! *is standing in front of the group* (Now, to change that...) Where'd the script go???  
Yahiko: There! Perfect! *scribbles on the script*  
Chichiri: *continues to say spell*  
Yahiko: Now, just a few more words, and everything will be back to normal!  
Chichiri: *finishes spell* That's for last time, kid!   
Yahiko: *is hit with a paralyzing spell* What? But I'm on your side!! *is paralyzed*  
Tea: Um... guys, maybe I don't fully understand, but isn't that the bad guy? *points to the cloaked Evil Author*  
Yahiko: Yeah, you big moron! You're supposed to hit him, not me!!  
Nuriko and Mitsukake: *sweat drop* This is making our show look bad...  
*change to the Yu-Yu gang, all woken up in the hotel*  
Yusuke: Well what about our show?? We're not even main characters!  
Kuwabara: The rock was a main topic in the beginning - *gets hit on the head*  
Shizuru: *hides baseball bat for future use*   
Koenma: Yeah, what's up with that, you meanie! We're mainly here for the comic relief when the author gets writers block!!!  
Ogre: Koenma-sir, here's some more food.  
Koenma: Oh boy! *digs in*  
*back to Shadow Realm*  
Hotohori: Currently, please file all claims to him. *points to Yahiko*  
Yahiko: Whatcha looking at? I don't have the script.  
Kenshin: o.O That's right. It's back with the Evil Author.  
Nuriko: And you're awfully calm about that, aren't you?  
Kenshin: ...  
Mitsukake: Well at least we're not doing anything embarrassing.  
Chichiri: I love you Mitsukake!! *glomps*  
Mitsukake: -_- So much for nothing embarrassing...  
Hotohori: *elbows Kenshin and points to AQ*  
AQ: *is crawling around* Yami! Where is my Yami?! *looks under all the rocks* My Yami is not here! *cries*  
Kenshin and Hotohori: *sweat drop*  
Evil Author: *now has the script back* I can't believe she could ever write a decent fic! Hmph!  
Nuriko: Well she was doing just fine until //you// came along! (I'm actually sticking up for AQ-sama! ^_^ And it feels so good!)  
Evil Author: Still! She sucks at being the authoress!  
AQ: *stops crying about not having a Yami* WHO SAID THAT???!!!  
Everyone: o.O *points to the Evil Author*  
Evil Author: So what? It's true.  
AQ: Say that to my face, you jerk face!  
Evil Author: Even when she speaks, she makes repetitive mistakes.  
AQ: Why you little!!!  
Evil Author: *glare*  
AQ: *glares back*  
Mitsukake: Now that the two authors are in a staring contest over the script and author's rights to this fic, who will win? What will be the outcome, and what will be the fate of this world?  
Chichiri: I love youuu!   
Mitsukake: *runs away*  
Chichiri: Come back! I love you!

********************************************************************************************************

All right, about time I've updated this, I wanna finish it so I don't have to worry about it and forget about it and then hating myself. Cuz this is like my first fic starring me! It's also my first anime crossover! Please review, I love reviews, and e-mails! 


	9. Part IX: Conclusion

**The Evil Author**

By Anime Queen

**********************************************************************

Joey's Girl: *nods* yup, Totoya is from fp.com! *waves to Totoya* ^_^ Tee-hee yeah, Joey's the comic relief!

WindShine: Awww... Couldn't think about what to make Seto and Ryou do in the story...^_^;; Sorry! But Tasuki and Tamahome are appearing later on in the story! 

Only one more chapter after this!! And then that's it... v_v Oh well! Then I will focus more on my other fanfics o.O No, I haven't forgotten about them yet! I've been working, just not enough to actually update something ^_^;

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters (FY, RK, Yugioh, Yu Yu Hakusho) but I do own myself (duh!) and the little concept I came up with for the end of the chapter!

****************************************************************************

Part IX: Conclusion

Yami Nuriko: Already?? *face falls* And I was having so much fun!! *is spinning Yami Chichiri and Yami Mitsukake*  
Yami Joey: *dances around* Yeah, we Yami's only appeared a little while ago!  
Joey: *waits for more cards to fall out*  
Yami Joey: *continues to dance, but no cards fall*  
Joey: Awww... Guess there's a conclusion to everything. *goes into depression*  
Evil Author: That's enough! This is between me, and her! *continues to glare at AQ*  
AQ: *glares back*  
Yahiko: (Hey, I can move again!) *sneaks to the Evil Author and snatches the script*  
Evil Author and AQ: *too busy glaring to notice*  
Nuriko: *whisper* Yahiko! You know what to do!  
Yahiko: *whisper* Right! *scribbles in the script*  
Nuriko: *changes into a female* o.O Not that!  
Yahiko: *sweat drop* They look good on you, heh...  
Nuriko: Gimme that. *grabs the script and starts writing*  
Evil Author and AQ: *still glaring*  
Nuriko: *still writing* This is hard work! *the breasts disappear, and he's back to being male*  
Tristan: Personal problems have to wait!  
Nuriko: Oh yeah? You think it's easy looking something like that?  
Tristan: *grows a pair of breasts* AAIIIEEE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! CHANGE IT BACK!  
Nuriko: *mimicking Tristan* Personal problems have to wait!  
Tristan: v_v  
Nuriko: Hee hee! I can get used to this!  
Yami: Let's not forget her. *points to AQ*  
Nuriko: Oh, right. AQ-sama! Look at this! Tristan's got boobs!!  
AQ: Wha...? *stops glaring and looks at Tristan* O.O *bursts out laughing*  
Evil Author: HAH! You blinked! I win!!!  
AQ: Nuriko! *looks at Tristan* But it was worth it! *laughs more*  
Nuriko: *wink*  
Tea: Can you please get on with it? *impatient*  
Kenshin and Hotohori: *realize they aren't doing anything* o.O  
Hotohori: *thinks it's a good idea to bother Nuriko* Nuriko!!! You have to hurry up with that! We haven't got all day, you know!  
Kenshin: How can you tell when's day and when's night? *looks around the darkness*  
Nuriko: Go bother someone else. *continues to write*  
Kenshin and Hotohori: Okay! ^_^ *go mingle with the Yami's*  
Evil Author: Now... what should I do with you? You don't know who I am, so I guess it will be okay to let you all go with a warning. *the cape comes off*  
Nuriko: Finally! That sentence was awfully long to write! *nurses his hand*  
Evil Author: And if you choose to come back, then... *notices everyone looking at him* What are you all staring at?  
Everyone: *stops doing whatever they were doing and looks at the Evil Author*  
AQ: *still laughing about Tristan and his boobs*  
Kenshin: AQ-sama, you might want to look at this.  
AQ: What? Look at what? *sees the Evil Author without the cape*  
Evil Author and AQ: *stare at each other*  
Hotohori: Think she'll throw another fit?  
AQ: *jumps up and down* You're my Yami! You're my Yami! You're my Yami!!! *throws herself on the Evil Author's neck*  
Evil Author: What the fudge! Get off!  
AQ: *holds on tight* Wheee! I've found my Yami!!! ^___^  
Evil Author: *starts to choke* Let go... let go...  
Everyone: o.O  
Tristan: And so, the truth is finally revealed! The Evil Author was none other than AQ-sama's Yami.  
Mitsukake: Hey, I was the narrator!  
Tristan: Don't you have a lot on your hands at the moment?  
Chichiri: *holds onto Mitsukake's neck* Let's get married! ^_^  
Mitsukake: *sweat drop*  
Evil Author: *tries to escape AQ's clutches* There's something you need to know...  
AQ: *isn't listening* My very own Yami!! Whoo-hooo!! ^___^  
Evil Author: I'm actually - *splits in two*  
AQ: ?? *falls in between the two halves* ??!!  
Everyone: O.O!!  
*the two halves of the Evil Author morph into two teenage girls*  
AQ: *blinks* Whee! I get two Yami's!!!  
Girl 1: Eeeew! Don't call me that! I'm not a Yami!  
Girl 2: Yeah, that's right! She's not evil enough to be a Yami!  
AQ: Then what are you?  
Girl 1: I'm a Hikari!   
Girl 2: And I'm a Yami!  
AQ: Wheee! I get two! In your faces!!! *sticks tongue out at everyone*  
Yami AQ: Are you completely sure that she's the one?  
Hikari AQ: Of course! Just look at her! Isn't she adorable??  
AQ: *jumping around with her tongue out* In your face! In your face! I have two! You have one!  
Yami AQ: Oh well, if I must, I must!  
Hotohori: *taps AQ on the shoulder* Do you think you can have the script back now?  
AQ: *looks at Nuriko, still writing*  
Everyone: *grew breasts* JUST TAKE IT AWAY FROM HIM!!  
Nuriko: Awww... I was having fun! *hesitantly hands it over to AQ*  
Kenshin: Can I go home now? Can I? Can I?  
Hotohori: *bonks him on the head* I get a wish too!  
Kenshin: x_x Orooo....  
Hotohori: Where's Tasuki and Tamahome?  
*scene change to the Dark Tournament*  
Tamahome: *out of breath* Please... make... him... stop...!!  
Mutant Dr. Ichigaki: Someone hold him still! *runs slowly after him, panting*  
Tasuki: I'll save you Tama-chan!! *runs to the hotel*  
Yusuke: So... when will she make us pop up randomly in the story again?  
Kuwabara: I don't know... but that rock is really getting on my nerves. I mean, what rock? Why did I start talking about that rock? It annoys me.  
Shizuru: *hits him on the head with a baseball bat* Me too.  
*door swings open*  
Tasuki: Get off of your asses you bunch of lazy's!  
Hiei: Who are you? Who sent you?  
Tasuki: *mutters* AQ sent me flying... *mutters more about evil authors*  
AQ: (He doesn't know about the Evil Author, remember? ^_~)  
Kurama: AQ-sama sent you? Has she finally looked past my demonic differences and wants me to join the full-time cast?  
Tasuki: Erm... no.  
Kurama: *hangs head* And I was so excited...  
Kayko: *looks out of the window, and hears cheering* Guys, when's your next fight?  
Yusuke: Ask Genkai, she knows. I'm off to sleep.  
Botan: But Yusuke, Genkai's dead.  
Yusuke: What? No! I will show that bastard Toguro! *runs out of the room*  
Tasuki: Yeah, now this is what I'm talking about! *runs after him*  
Kuwabara: Maybe the rock's in the ring!  
Shizuru: *hits him on the head* One more thing about the rock and I swear I'll kill you.  
Kuwabara: *faints*  
Kayko and Botan: Yusuke wait for me! *run out after him*  
Hiei: Come on. We don't want to miss the fight. *drags a depressed Kurama out with him*  
Shizuru: *low voice* Okay Sakio, you can come out now.  
Sakio: *emerges from the closet* Finally!  
Shizuru: ...  
Sakio: ...  
*start making out*  
Kuwabara: *wakes up, sees Shizuru and Sakio making out* (I'll pretend I didn't see that) *falls back unconscious*   
*in the ring*  
Tamahome: Can't... keep... running... too... tired... *falls on his face*  
Mutant Dr. Ichigaki: Now... I... finally... have... you... you little... *falls on top of him*  
Tasuki, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Botan and Kayko: We're here!! *fanfare*  
Yusuke: Someone's already in the ring!  
Tasuki: Oh no! Tamahome! I'm coming to save you!! *gets into the ring*  
Tamahome: x_x *unconscious*  
Tasuki: O.O Look what you've done to him, you big ugly brute! *kicks Mutant Dr. Ichigaki*  
Mutant Dr. Ichigaki: *groans and rolls off of Tamahome*  
Tasuki: Tamahome!!! *glomps*  
Tamahome: So is this what you meant when you said you didn't like girls?  
Tasuki: What? o.O  
AQ: I guess we'll never know! ^_~  
Misao: Hey, what are those morons doing down there!  
Kaoru: Yeah! We want to see blood!  
Saitou: *finishes his food* Speaking of morons, where's broom head and rooster head?  
*scene change to a remote part of the Shadow Realm*  
Chou: Rooster head!  
Sanouske: Broom head!  
Chou: Rooster head!  
Sanouske: Broom head!  
Yami Yugi: Now they won't bother anyone ever again! ^_^  
*back to wherever it was in the very beginning*  
Nuriko: Now what?  
Yami AQ: What do you mean, now what? Now we kill them and eat them! *drools all over the Kenshin, Yu-gi-oh and Fushigi Yuugi crews*  
AQ: Um... not this time, Yami. I think we'll just send them back to their respective shows.  
Hotohori and Kenshin: But we don't want to gooo!!  
Hikari AQ: I think there's a simple way to solve this! ^_^

****************************************************************

I've just realized that I've forgotten to post this part before part 10! *bangs head on desk* Either way, Please review!!!


	10. Part X: Epilogue

**The Evil Author**

By Anime Queen

A/N's and Thankies:

Anee: Heh, manipulation and randomness is what the story is aaaaalll about! ^_~

Arain Rowan: Yeah... I guess Suboshi and Amiboshi and Nakago are kind of cute! Lol I just wanted to do that for the sake of funniness! ^__^

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, RK, Yugioh, or Yu Yu Hakusho. However, the Yami/Hikari concept I consider my own! (In the Yugioh show, they only have Yami's and the humans are Hikari's, so there, mine is original ^_~)

Please Review! Last chapter! The end is here! ^o^

Kenshin: Stop blabbering and get on with this fic... *mutter mutter*  
AQ: I'm not babbling, you're babbling! If I wanted to babble, I would write another fic!  
Kenshin: -_-;; Please read and review.

**************************************************************************************

Part X: Epilogue

Scene – A huge mansion. Guards everywhere. Enormous back yard with the deepest pool you've ever seen.

AQ: I got to hand it to you, Hikari, this is the best possible ending to the fic!  
Hikari AQ: That's all right! ^_^ I'm just glad everyone's happy!  
Yami AQ: I sure am happy!! *puts barbecue sauce on Joey, who's roasting over a fire*  
Joey: Help!!! Tea!!! Tristan!!!  
Tea: That's what you get for ignoring me!  
Tristan: And for not supporting me through the time I looked like a woman!  
Joey: We all looked like women!!! I still do!!  
Tristan: Well so do I! We're even, now leave me alone! Can't you respect someone who just lost his manhood?? *bursts out crying*  
Tea: I'm confused as to what a real friend would do – make out with him, or just console him?  
Kenshin: I brought some clothes for you to wear, AQ-sama!!! *dumps tons of sexy bikini's next to her*  
AQ: Wow! Thank you Kenshin-chan! *pets him on the head*  
Hotohori: I brought some food! *wobbles under the weight of tons and tons of ice cream*  
AQ: Good boy, Hotohori-chan! *pets him too*  
Yami AQ: Now, I eat! *starts eating Joey*  
Joey's Ghost: Even in death they make puppy jokes at me...  
Nuriko: I've really thought about my sexuality, and now I see that being gay isn't for me! ^_^  
Chichiri: But it is for me, no da!   
Mitsukake: Why can't you just leave me alone and go after guys who like guys like you??   
Chichiri: Because I like you, no da! *glomps*  
*both fall*  
Mitsukake: *squirms out from  under him and runs*  
Chichiri: Come back, no da!!!  
Yami AQ: Idiots sure taste good on the grill!!! *looks around* Who's next?  
Yugi: Yay! I finally got my body back from my Yami!  
Yami AQ: *licks her lips*  
Yugi: Hello...  
Yami AQ: *knocks him out, ties him up to a stick, and holds him over the fire*  
Yugi: Mmmmm! Nice and warm!  
Yami AQ: *laughs evilly*  
AQ: Whatever happened to all the other Yami's?  
Hikari AQ: See for yourself!  
AQ: *invokes her authoress' powers to see into the Shadow Realm*  
*all the Yami's are still acting crazy*  
Hikari AQ and AQ: *giggle* The ways of the Yami's...  
Yami AQ: I heard that you know! *slurps the rest of Yugi off the stick* I'm ready for seconds!  
AQ: Well, I'd better finish this silly adventure.  
Yami AQ: Nooooo! I want more food!!!  
AQ: No! You've had enough! Doctor says you shouldn't eat more than two people a day, or else!  
Yami AQ: *burps loudly and licks a fresh bone* Heee! Too late! So much for the weasel girl!  
Hikari AQ: Or else what?   
Yami AQ: *gets indigestion* I'll be right back!  
AQ: Or else she gets indigestion. *shakes head* When will she listen to me?  
Yami AQ: *from the bathroom* I heard that...  
*two hours later*  
Hikari AQ: Didn't you say you were going to finish this fic?  
AQ: Yeah, I am.  
Yami AQ: Well hurry up and do so then! How long should I sit in this bathroom? It smells, it reeks, it stinks! Get me out of here!  
AQ: And a second ago, she wanted more food! I guess my Yami learned her lesson! ^_^ *proud*  
Yami AQ: Proud of what? Proud of making a poor Yami suffer the incompetence of human beings? The cruelty of previous occupants who've pooped on the floor? *has a fit*  
AQ: ... -_- ...   
Kenshin and Hotohori: Pet us some more!!! ^__^  
AQ: ^^ At least I know I'm always wanted! And all of you are going to review, am I right? If not, I'll set my human-eating Yami on yall!!!   
Mitsukake: Wait! The only thing left to do now is to find out what happened to Koenma and Ogre!  
Chichiri: I found you, no da!  
Mitsukake: Can you at least wait until I'm finished with my narrator duties?  
Chichiri: Okay! ^_^  
Mitsukake: Now, as I was saying, whatever happened to Koenma and Ogre?  
*scene change to the box seats at the Dark Tournament*  
Koenma: More food! More food! More food!  
Ogre: -_-U For a baby, he sure eats a lot.  
Koenma: Baby?! I'm no baby! I'll show you who's the baby! *takes off his diaper and puts in on Ogre's head*  
Ogre: AAAHHHH! GET THIS FOUL THING OFF MY FACE!  
Mitsukake: -_- Right. Should've known.   
Chichiri: Are you finished now?  
Mitsukake: No. *sweat* Now I'm going to talk about what happens over a period of five years in great detail.  
AQ: Fic's over, Mitsukake!  
Mitsukake: *glances at Chichiri* No it's not! *goes on to ramble and rant*  
AQ: Must I do everything myself?  
Hikari AQ: Well, you are the authoress, after all.  
AQ: And doesn't it feel good to be in control again! *stands up and pulls the black on the edges of the screen towards the middle*  
Mitsukake: *still ranting on* Wait, don't close yet!   
Chichiri: My love! Now we can finally get married and live happily ever after!! ^_^  
AQ: That's it, and review!!! *closes the screen completely*

*******************************************************************************************

Ta da!!!!!! ^____^ Another fic that I've successfully finished!!! I just love myself! *hugs*

Actually, it was you guys – you're the real inspiration! Thanks so much for sticking w/me thus far! And thanks for the encouraging reviews!!! ^_^


End file.
